Goo
by chartreuseian
Summary: It was so not his fault this time, not even a little.


**This was written for earlyable who gave me the prompt: Magnus and Tesla, nothing over a 'T' rating, and they've gotten themself into a sticky situation but because of something Magnus has done, not Tesla.**

**I don't think this is exactly what she was after but, even after playing with the ideas of mobsters, I was in the mood for something a little less life threatening. Plus I sorta wanted to take the 'sticky' bit wayyyy to literally. **

**Anyway, I'm not too impressed with it but let me know what y'all think :)**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"Hands up Nikola."<p>

"Do you want me to fall?"

"No but-."

"Then I won't be moving my hands."

"Couldn't you at least stop shifting them?"

"Not a hope in hell."

"Nikola..."

"Hey, this is your fault ENTIRELY so forgive me if I seek a little compensation."

Helen sighed, letting her forehead drop as she closed her eyes. Why oh why did she get herself into these kinds of situations? More importantly, why was it always with Nikola? O.K, so technically she'd never been super glued to him before but compromising seemed to be the word of their relationship.

This time something had been attacking them though she'd hadn't seen it properly. She'd kicked up high in defence, aiming for what could have passed for a neck but the damn thing liquefied, clinging to her leg as it connected with the rough stone wall. On instinct she'd tried to pull away but it was of no use, her entire leg holding fast thanks to the less that delightful green course, a certain someone had tried to swoop in and help her (in reality he had actually stopped her from falling and probably dislocating her hip so she wasn't too mad) but when he'd begun to poke at the gunk on her leg said gunk had come alive where it was trickling down the wall, grabbing _his_ feet and securing them to the wall.

Nikola had fallen straight towards her, head brushing against her stomach as his hands grabbed her shoulders. She'd reached for him too, pulling them closer together and, for a second she'd thought everything was fine. But then the wall had started to eat his feet, forcing his angle to become more and more precarious until it was only their combined efforts that kept his head from the floor.

Never again would she leave the others in a separate cave as she and Nikola trekked ahead. Never again.

"Well this is pleasant," Nikola drawled, fingers squeezing her low on her hips. One of his arms was slung under her raised leg while the other was wrapped around her as tightly as possible. Though the wall had apparently stopped eating him, he wasn't taking any chances.

Helen only sighed, not paying any attention to him.

"At least it's not my fault this time," he continued happily.

"How is this not your fault?" she retorted hotly, glaring down to where he was grinning from near her belly button.

"You pressed the shiny button," he replied. "You were the one who dragged me down the corridor and away from the main chamber and you were the one that released the goo monster."

"I..."

"Yes, you did," he continued, raising one hand to tap her nose. "Don't try and den-."

His eyes widened as he slipped, the wall rumbling and Helen felt something mysterious pull at her foot. Looking down to Nikola, she caught her breath, his feet were disappearing much faster than hers, his grip on her tightening.

"Will!" she bellowed over her shoulder. They'd already radioed the others but, along with releasing the foot eating slime monster, the great big shining button she'd pressed several section of the tunnel had collapsed and while the others were certain they could get through no time parameters had been set and she was starting to worry.

"HUGGYBEAR!" Nikola yelled, grabbing onto Helen's thigh. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Then, as if on cue, Will, Kate and Ravi appeared in the doorway, panting and sweating.

"Oh wow," Will breathed eyeing their rather compromising position.

"Yes, I know, it's all terribly interesting but can you please get us the hell out of here?" Nikola snarled as the wall swallowed another inch of both their feet.

"Agreed," Helen added as she began to lose her balance. Clutching more tightly to Nikola, she tried to tug her leg free again, pulling Nikola with her but it was useless, the both of them simply hopping and squirming like mad and not getting anywhere.

"Wait!" Ravi yelled out suddenly. "You have to stop moving, this is it!"

"This is what?" Nikola barked from between clenched feet.

"This is it! This is the reason we're here," the younger man said, touching the wall reverently. "It's th-."

"This is the Dovan Slug?" Helen asked, incredulous as another inch of her leg disappeared into the warm sludge.

"I'm certain of it," Ravi said softly, now caressing the wall.

"I don't give a flying Edison what this is," Nikola yelled, grabbing more tightly to Helen as his body was sucked backwards a little more. "Just get it off of us! NOW!"

Helen, although slightly pleased at their find, was very much inclined to agree with Nikola's sentiment and gestured to the other's to do something. Will and Kate carefully approached them, edging closer until Ravi stood up suddenly and pushed them away.

"You can't," he said, "they need to undergo the devouring."

"The what?" Helen and Nikola asked in unison.

"It won't hurt you," Ravi assured them kindly. "It simply enjoys the sensation of touching you."

"Pervert," Nikola grumbled but his complaint was cut off when the creature sucked him once more further in.

"Are you sure about this?" he growled, looking worriedly between Helen and Ravi. "Because I swear if this thing doesn't spit me straight back out I'll have your Sanctuary burned to the ground."

He opened his mouth to continue his rant but all of a sudden, the wall gave way, what appeared to be solid rock, rippling like jelly as it sucked them in smoothly. Nikola suddenly clung to Helen, wrapping his arms around her tight as they both became immersed in the warm goo.

"All your fault," he ground out before finally, they were completely surrounded by the goo. Helen closed her eyes and held her breath, not letting go of Nikola as she tried to ignore the strange sensation that was the goo actively caressing her body. Then, suddenly she was cold, the damp air of the cavern hitting her skin as she fell face first onto the floor. Coughing and spluttering, she rolled onto her back, watching as the shimmering wall that had swallowed them, crept backwards, opening up the space more and more.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she closed her eyes, ignoring the slime covering her entire body.

"Nikola?" she breathed, reaching out for him blindly. She heard him curse vividly in Serbian just as Ravi yelped.

"NO! Don't touch each other yo-."

Two seconds too late.

"You'll stick together," he finished sadly as Helen tried her best to tug her hand from Nikola shoulder. "It's adhesive to itself, it's how the creature maintains its form."

Nikola let out a frustrated growl, slamming a fist down onto the stone beneath them.

"You owe me at least three decent bottles," he muttered, turning his head to the side so that he could glare at her. "And a new suit."

"Why don't you just take off the jacket?" Will suggested, cocking his head as he looked down at them.

Glaring up at the young man, Nikola sneered.

"Up Helen," he instructed, shifting until she got the message and sat up beside him.

"Because Huggybear," Nikola muttered angrily. "It's stuck to me." To illustrate his point, he grabbed the front, tugging until it became apparent that the fabric wasn't going anywhere. And, it soon turned out, neither was Nikola's hand, the prolonged contact meaning that, no matter how hard he tugged his hand was stuck to abdomen.

"Six bottles of wine," he continued, shooting a furious glance to Helen but she refused to give up, still tugging her hand as violently as she could. Which, very quickly became a mistake as Nikola fell head first towards her. He reached out his free hand, grabbing her side to steer him away from falling straight across her lap, instead his head came to a stop on her shoulder, cheek pressed so that he was looking up to her neck.

Helen, thankfully, had the presence of mind to fling her other arm away from him, steadying them both as he threatened to crush her to the ground.

"You-."

"I know," she said, exasperated, "I'm sorry, it was an accident."

"Yes, an accident that has left us glued together literally!" he retorted hotly. "And while having you unable to pull away from me has always been something of a goal, this was not what I had in mind."

He opened his mouth, clearly willing to continue his tirade only to be cut off by a snort of laughter from Kate.

"Hey, I'm sorry," she spluttered as Helen shot her an icy glare. "But c'mon... They're stuck together!"

"Don't worry," Ravi said soothingly, giving Helen a pitying smile. "In a few hours it shall harden and come away easily."

"A few hours?" Nikola roared incredulously, eyes wide as he glared up at Helen. "You mean to tell me that we're stuck like this for a few hours?"

"Unless someone thought to pack a blow torch," Ravi replied.

"12 bottles?" Helen asked sheepishly, looking down to Nikola.

"And you aren't to shoot me for at least a month," he clarified. "And no more complaining about me coming on to you, alright?"

"Nikola," she sighed, drawing out his name.

"I'm not kidding Helen," he said haughtily. "Indulging me is the least you can do after this because, while I'd accept your aid in undressing after we've separated, I highly doubt you're going to be that obliging."

Helen cocked her head deliberately, pretending to think it over until Nikola groaned against her shoulder.

"You are so lucky my hands are stuck right now," he muttered under his breath. "So lucky."


End file.
